Patient X
by Author1911
Summary: A combination of Albert Wesker's and Alice's DNA yields a new bio-weapon called the X-Virus. The first successful test subject is a 12 year old boy. How will this new advancement change the balance of power? Are Alice and her friends doomed or will they find an ally in the end? Rated M for: Violence, lots and lots of violence, blood, gore, and potential romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: The story takes place around Resident Evil: Extinction in the movie timeline.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil**

 _Umbrella Corporation Facility (Tokyo)_

"Tell me Doctor, why I have to continue with working around your excuses and delays." Said Albert Wesker. He sat in a holographic meeting room two thousand feet below the surface of Tokyo. Standing before him was a holographic projection of Dr. Issacs.

"Chairman Wesker, I do not present excuses. It is simple science that the tests are not working. The X-Virus is fatal in every case. At this point Chairman, I cannot see how Project-X can ever be a success."

"Doctor Issacs, I have reviewed your results and the reports of your staff and I find your conclusion to be unacceptable." Wesker snarled.

"Mr. Chairman the virus is too destructive on the subject's body." Dr. Issacs responded, "Please review subject A148." The hologram of Issacs produced a tablet and pressed a few buttons and a holographic file appeared before Wesker. The picture attached to the file was one of horror. It was of the corpse of a middle aged man who looked to have died in extensive amounts of pain. His eyes bulged from his skull, vanes stuck out from his neck, and is mouth was contorted in a permanent scream.

"This subject lasted 30 seconds of virus exposure before his body destroyed itself. Or subject A300." Issacs brought up another file. This one was of a woman with deep claw marks down her face. "She lasted a full 2 minutes."

"Doctor I know the results what I am asking of you is to find out why the virus is killing them"

"The answer is not complicated; the human body can only change so much so quickly. The virus, no matter the variations of it, forces the changes to rapidly and the body destroys itself."

"Why have you not followed up on the theories presented by Doctor Epps?" Wesker inquired. He brought up a file detailing a potential reason for the virus' lethality and a possible solution.

"Doctor Epps' theory is to expose a candidate to the virus whom has yet to undergo the changes of puberty." Issacs continued to explain.  
"I want you to investigate this further. What will be needed for you to do that?"

"We require someone much younger. Prepubescent even." Issacs replied.

Wesker sat back in quiet consideration. Mulling over the possible solutions to the problem. "Doctor, I have just the candidate for your trials. He has promising genetic make up and should prove to successfully bond with the X-Virus. I will have him on a hovercraft and at your facility in 48 hours."

"Very well Mr. Chairman. Tests shall continue as planned and I will present you with an update in three months."

"I warn you Doctor Issacs do not fail me like you did with Project ALICE."


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Years Later, Somewhere in Nevada_

The Nevada sun was rising to it's normal place in the noon sky. The Mohave Desert stood vast and empty. Heat waves slithered over the asphalt of I-15.

A Tan Hayes M1030 dirt bike cruised down the highway. Large saddle bags were draped over the back of the bike and the gas tank. A gigantic tan backpack was strapped to the rear. A rifle scabbard was attached to the front suspension fork and held a powerful sniper rifle.

The rider was clad in multicam BDU trousers and combat shirt. Around his waist was an OD green battle belt. A Colt 1911 was tucked in a holster on his right side. Also on the belt was a utility pouch, a rip-away first aid pouch, two grenades, a KA-BAR knife, and two double stack mag pouches that held an M4 mag and a 1911 mag each. Hanging off the belt and strapped to his thigh was an additional four M4 magazines. On his chest was an OD green chest rig. On this was six M4 magazines, three more utility pouches, and two more 1911 magazines. He wore a tan assault pack on his back. Slung to his side was a custom H&K 416 with a silencer, PEQ laser, tac light, foregrip, and 1-4x Specter DR scope. The riders face was concealed under a shemagh and tinted goggles.

He came to a stop on a hill looking upon a structure in the distance. He took a pair of binoculars from his vest. From what he could see it was a hotel. Judging by what he could see the general area was clear. So he put away his binoculars and quickly rode down to the hotel.

The closer the building came into view the more it became obvious humans were there not too long ago. The rider stopped the bike just outside what once was a parking lot. There were signs of a lot of destruction. All over the place there were piles of ash and burned crow carcasses. The rider lowered the kick stand and dismounted the bike. He brought his rifle to ready position and walked amongst the carnage. His first stop was to investigate an abandoned bus. The windshield was smashed in and there was copious amounts of blood throughout cabin. The blood seemed fresh, no more than 48 hours old. Seeing that there was nothing of use within the rider left the bus to investigate further. The signs in the sand suggested there were several large vehicles had been there a couple days ago, at least one of them had been a big rig.

The next place of interest was within the motel. The rider stood in the door way listening for movement. He brought his rifle up to ready position and proceeded inside. He moved slowly and quietly, checking each corner delicately with absolute precision. The building was utterly deserted. The rider made his way back outside.

He managed to climb up to the roof and analyzed the horizon. Seeing that he was clear he removed his assault pack and retrieved a small hand crank radio. After giving the gyro a few times he powered it on. He slowly turned a dial moving through frequencies. He paused when he heard some words through the static.

 _This is Clair Redfield's convoy broadcasting to any survivors._

 _Clair Redfield's broadcasting to any survivors, does anyone read?  
We are moving along Interstate 15 en route to Las Vegas._

 _If you are mobile, meet us in Vegas._

The signal was faint and full of static. The rider concluded he was just on the edge of broadcasting range. He quickly got off the roof and sprinted to his vehicle. He threw his leg over while starting up the bike. "Not too far behind you now Alice." he mumbled to himself, as he rode of toward Las Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Las Vegas_

Alice stood guard around the perimeter. They really had lucked out in Vegas. The city was overtaken with sand and the infected were driven from the area. An even greater act of fortune was the copious amounts of fuel the managed to find. The found enough to completely fill the tanker truck and were now topping off the tanks on all the vehicles. Things were starting to look up.

Carlos came walking up to Alice, "Clair says we'll be rolling out in ten minutes."

"Good, it'll be nice to get on the move." Alice replied with a smile.

"Mikey thinks he found a warehouse that would likely have food. That will be our first stop then hopefully smooth sailing all the way the Alaska."

Alice thought hard on what Carlos just said. It seemed liked so long since anything had gone well for her. Luck was bound to change sometime. Maybe it was high time theirs did. "Don't you think it's a bit overly optimistic to think that?"

"Someone has to balance out your pessimism." Carlos jested. This managed to get a smirk from Alice. To Alice, Carlos was the closest thing she had to a friend. Being hunted by Umbrella didn't permit her the luxury of having friends. The lingering silence between them was broke by the air horn from the tanker truck.

"I guess that means it's time to go." Alice said walking back to the convoy. She climbed into the passenger seat of the deuce and a half. Carlos got in the driver seat and started the diesel engine. The radio crackled.

"Alright Mikey you know where we're going so what is the route?" Claire asked.

"Head north up the Strip and jump on the 95 North. We'll find the warehouse about twelve miles from there." Mikey instructed.

"Copy that."

At that Claire's yellow Hummer rolled on leading the convoy up the Strip. There were places on the rode where the sand was incredibly deep and slowed the convoy to a crawling pace. By the time they got close to the highway it was late into the afternoon. Alice had nodded off was now dozing, listening to the hum of the engine. The screech and hiss of brakes pulled her from this state. From what she could see a gigantic steel cargo container blocked their path. The convoy came to a stop fifty yards from it.

Alice grabbed the radio, "Claire what's the problem"

"A container's blocking the road. Carlos, LJ, Alice, K-Mart and I will check it out. Chase get some high ground I want someone on overwatch. Everyone else stay in your vehicles until I give the all clear."

The assigned people started moving about. Chase pulled his cowboy hat low over his eyes and was mumbling complaints to himself. He easily scaled up a steel tower and nestled into a high place. LJ came jogging up next to Carlos and Alice.

"Gees LJ you don't look to good." Carlos observed. LJ did not look well at all. His skin was pale and sickly.

"I must have eaten a bad can of pork 'n beans man. I ain't feelin too good." LJ replied. The trio walked to the front of the convoy where Clare and K-Mart waited for them.

"Alright, lets see if we can even move this thing out of the way." Claire said.

The five spread out in a line and started toward the container. Alice stood in the middle with Claire on her left and Carlos on her right. They were with in 5 yards of the container when Claire said, "Yeah we can hook the deuce's winch there and just pull it out of the way." She then grabbed her radio, "Mikey get in the Deuce and drive it up here."

"Copy that"

Alice was still walking toward the container. Something was making her stomach uneasy and chills run up her spine. She now stood only a foot away from the container. She turned her ear to the steel door and closed her eyes and listened.

"Alice? Alice, everything ok?" Carlos asked.

Alice's eyes shot open in panic. "Get back! Get back!" She yelled to her companions while drawing her shotgun from its scabbard. She back peddled from the container keeping her shotgun trained on the container. Everyone else followed Alice's lead and raised their weapons at the container. For a moment they thought nothing was going to happen but several explosive bolts detonated around the container and the door fell open. At first it seemed only to be a big dark empty container. But within a second a hoard of undead came spilling out of the container. They were all dressed in light blue coveralls and their eyes were black as night.

Bullets erupted into the charging mass. Alice's shotgun quickly ran dry and the zombies were still coming. She heard Carlos' Uzi click empty. She dropped the gun to the sand and drew her two kukri machetes. She sliced down the first to come within arms reach. The other four started falling back while they reloaded their weapons. Alice sliced down two more zombies.

"ALICE BEHIND YOU!" yelled K-Mart. Alice turned her head to see in her peripheral vision a zombie was running up behind her. She was never gonna turn in time to kill it. Somehow she was ok with the feeling of dying. The zombies head exploded and a report of a large rifle followed. Alice looked to Chase to signal her thanks but he was in the process of putting a fresh magazine in his rifle. He couldn't have made the shot. Two more reports were heard and two zombies that had been chasing K-Mart fell dead. Alice returned to the fight hacking and cleaving her way through the hoard. Other survivors had abandoned the safety of their vehicles and open fired into the mass of undead. Another report and another zombie fell. Alice scanned around her to try and pin the shooter. Another report. _Where is he?_ She thought. A fifth report sounded and she caught a glimpse of a muzzle flash.

There he was. The shooter was positioned about 500 yards away behind a wall. He had rested a bipoded sniper rifle upon the wall. His muzzle flashed and sixth zombie fell to his shooting. Alice fought off four more zombies. When she looked back to the wall the shooter was gone. Then just behind the sounds of gunfire Alice could make out a sound of a dirt bike engine. Then she saw the bike come around the corner behind the convoy.

The bike came tearing down along side the convoy dodging several fleeing survivors. The rider dumped the bike and took the legs out from under a couple zombies. He quickly recovered to his feet and leveled his 416 on the undead. With controlled and smooth trigger pulls zombie after zombie fell. While everyone else was moving away from the hoard he was aggressively advancing. Without a hint of fear, the rider took the fight on the offensive. By his actions the mob of survivors stopped their movement to flee but turned and stood their ground. The fight raged, bullets flew, and zombies died.

The last zombie fell and the convoy was left in silence. Everyone looked around at each other, wondering if they just won. When nothing moved Claire too charge and ordered everyone back to their vehicles.

"Carlos get the deuce and let's get this out of the way ASAP"

"Got it Claire"

Carlos was walking back to his truck when he noticed LJ standing off to the side. He was underneath a building over-hang in darkness. By his outline he appeared to be slouching over.

"LJ, you okay?" Carlos called. No reply. "LJ?"

The figure stumbled forward from the darkness. When the light from the setting sun hit his face a painful truth was revealed. LJ had turned. His motions were stiff and he gazed at Carlos with dull vacant eyes.

"Oh God, LJ" Carlos said. The undead LJ snarled and charged. Carlos tried to draw his pistol but was too slow. LJ tackled him and brought him to the ground. LJ struggled on top of him looking to sink his teeth into his flesh. Carlos tried to throw LJ off or to role him off but the loose sand provided no leverage.

BANG!

A gapping hole appeared in between LJ's eyes and he fell limp. The dead weight fell on Carlos and he let out a huff. He looked behind him to see the guy who had ridden in to save the day standing pointing his smoking pistol toward him.

"Did he bite you?" He asked coldly.

"I don't think so" Carlos said.

"Good" the rider said as he holstered his sidearm and walked away.

* * *

Alice stood back from the group carefully observing the clean up of the battlefield. LJ had been buried off to the side of the rode. A single cross now marked his final resting place. It was a matter of luck that he had been the sole casualty of the engagement. Alice believed that was due to the intervention of the rider. Without him she believed that the outcome would have been a lot more gruesome.

No one had talked to the stranger yet. Just after saving Carlos he righted his bike and rolled it off to the side away from the convoy. Currently he was reloading magazines he had emptied during the fight. He had removed his head wrap earlier and everyone could see his face. He had short poorly cut (Likely done by himself with his knife) brown/blond hair. He had a sharp angular features to his face. His solid green eyes kept shifting around his environment. Coldly scanning his surroundings; analyzing each person he saw.

Claire and Carlos walked up to Alice. "What do you think of the mysterious stranger?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't made a move to talk to anyone. Nor has he shown any move to act hostile against us." Alice replied.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Claire asked.

Carlos commented next, "I think if he wanted to do any harm to us he could have just sat back and let the undead kill as many of us as possible. Instead he helped us out and save a lot of us. He directly saved K-Mart, Alice, and myself."

"Well we should at least thank him for that much." Claire said. She led the trio over to the rider.

"I guess we've been neglecting proper introductions, I'm Claire Redfield, this is Carlos and Alice"

The rider set a half loaded magazine to the side and extended his hand. "Connor" he said shaking hands with all three of them.

"We're grateful for your help back there. I'm not to sure we would have lucked out so well without it." Claire said.

"I couldn't just sit by and let good people be slaughtered."

Alice spoke next with a bit of concern, "You were pretty johnny-on-the-spot to help. Were you following us?"

"In a manner. I was lucky enough to catch your radio broadcasts four days ago. I've been trailing just behind you ever since trying to catch up. When you started broadcasting that you were headed here I took several back roads and trails to make up ground. I heard the gunfire about six or seven blocks up and I rushed to help"

"We are thankful you did." Carlos said.

"What do you intend to do now?" Claire asked.

"With your blessing I would like to join up with you for a time. Safety in numbers kind of deal."

"Well Connor, I think you have earned yourself a place here


	4. Chapter 4

The convoy found shelter within the food warehouse Mikey had found. The found more supplies than they had ever suspected. The majority of the stock was dry goods or canned which was exactly what the group was in need of. The vehicles were quickly stocked to the brim with supplies and there were still tons upon tons of supplies that would be left behind. So people had taken to building cook fires in empty oil drums and ate their fill.

The conversation around the camp was much more uplifting than it was the past few nights. For the first time in awhile the people had hope. They weren't just living day to day but actually had something to live for. The common cry around the group was "Alaska or Bust".

Alice too found that there could be hope of success. As she glanced around, gazing from group to group she dared to smile. She truly did have hope for these people. But her sight always seemed to fall on the new comer.

He had once again placed himself outside the group and was alone. He had removed his vest but still wore his battle belt and had his rifle slung across his chest. His makeshift camp was simple and spartan. He had made a small fire and was sitting up against a storage container soaking in the warmth. Since the sun had set the temperature in the warehouse dropped.

Connor's face was blank of expression. He was likely off in deep thought but Alice couldn't tell. This man was a quagmire to her. Something about him just seemed different about him. Alice always seemed to be able to figure people very quick but with him it was not the case.

She refocused her attention back on the rest of the group. Chase and Carlos were chit-chatting and joking. Mikey and K-Mart were off snuggled together. Claire was moving from small group to small group making sure everyone was doing ok. And once again Alice found her attention drawn to Connor's little corner. But this time he was no longer there. Her eyes darted quickly around trying to find him. She caught a partial view of him moving deep into the warehouse.

Acting on instinct she rushed after him. Coming up on the aisle he went down she slowed her pace. Peeking around the corner she saw Connor just as he rounded another corner. Alice followed silently. When she came around that corner she was met with emptiness.

She silently snuck down the aisle, listening for where Connor had gone. An empty tin can landed next to her with an echoing clink. Alice quickly responded by tuning to where the can had come from and drawing one of her silver 1911s.

"Looking for something?" Connor asked from above. He was seated with his legs hanging off the edge of the highest shelf. Alice was shocked that this guy had managed to scale steel shelving so quick without making one sound Alice could hear. She lowered her pistol but didn't holster it.

"Not particularly" she relied sternly.

Connor raised and eyebrow. "Funny I figured you were looking for me," he then pushed off the shelf and feel a good twenty-five feet to the ground and landed in a crouch. He rose to his feet and was right in front of Alice looking down into her eyes.

"I only thought that because you've been staring at me for the past three hours." He said.

Alice was starting to feel uncomfortable by how close he was but didn't want to move back to indirectly give him any sense of dominance. The silence hung between them. Both sizing the other one up. Alice's eyes bored into Connor's. When it became clear that neither was going to speak Connor took a step back from Alice and turned to walk further down the aisle and turned and was out of Alice's sight.

Alice didn't quite realize she had been holding her breath. Something about the man made her uneasy. There was just something about him that was different than anyone else she had ever met. The way he carried himself and the things he was able to do, such as his quick reflexes and his agility, were comparable to her own abilities. In the end she walked back to the main group but she never put the thoughts too far off.


	5. Chapter 5

This group was to be expected. A fair portion of them were just run of the mill people who by the grace of god managed to survive collapse of society. The back bone of the group rested in Claire and Carlos. They seemed strong capable leaders. Chase "the cowboy" seemed like dependable guy; a great shot with his L85. Mikey "comm guy" seemed to have a good head on his shoulders but wasn't a fighter. K-Mart was young and a little too naïve; like she didn't quite know how far gone the world was. But of all of them only one person Connor truly understood. As Connor had predicted Alice was the outlier of the group. Though she interacted with the people of the group she wasn't quite a part of it. From what Connor observed she held back from integrating into it. He wasn't able to figure why she had sought him out the night before but it made things easier for him that she did.

The morning after the entire group awoke with bright eyes and full bellies. Each person had a quick and filling breakfast and readied the vehicles to roll out. Alice, Carlos, Chase, K-Mart, Mikey and Connor assembled around a scavenged and waited for Claire to show so they could go over the plan. After a couple minutes Claire came over carrying a road atlas.

"I went over the route last night and this is what I figured thus far," She said opening the atlas, "We can't follow the 15 back through Utah there isn't anything to keep us stocked up. I think it would be more direct and have better chance to scavenge to go up Interstate-93 into Idaho then jump back on the 15 going into Canada."

Connor quickly spoke up, "Nah, 93 is picked clean. I've been up and down the Eastern half of Nevada and pickings will be slim." Claire cussed under her breath. Connor again spoke

"If I may," he said motioning for the atlas. Claire passed it to him and he glanced over it quickly shooting between several pages. "I recommend we take 95 North to Carson City and then take 80 West to Sacramento, California, then follow Interstate 5 North to Canada. That will put us past several small towns and three big ones if we become desperate for a resupply."

Everyone circled around the atlas and were analyzing what Connor had just suggested. They all saw the value in this new plan. There were places to resupply. There were bypasses to get around obstacles. It would take more time to get to Arcadia but the security of the plan was unquestionable.

"I think this would work." Carlos said. A couple heads nodded in agreement.

Claire analyzed the plan for several seconds working scenarios in her head. "Lets give it a shot." Everyone smiled. "Alright get everyone and everything squared away and lets roll out the convoy."

The group broke and

"Connor, your bike makes you a perfect scout," Claire said, "I want you riding a half a mile ahead of the convoy looking for infected or raiders."

"I think I can manage that." He threw the radio back, "I got my own. What channel do I need to be on?"

"Channel 9" She answered and walked to her Hummer. Connor reached into one of the saddlebags draped over the gas tank and retrieved his radio set up. It was a radio similar to the rest of the convoy's. He had a small push-to-talk switch and a throat mic. He strapped it on and turned his radio to the proper channel. He threw his leg over his dirt bike and slammed the kick starter. The bike started with a high pitched roar. Connor cranked the throttle and rolled out to the front of the convoy.

His radio crackled and Claire's voice came over his ear piece, "Connor can you hear me?"

He keyed his mike, "Loud and clear."

"Alright this is your plan. Lead us North."

"Copy that. Arcadia or bust." At that a couple vehicles blared their horns. Soon enough the whole convoy was honking in support of the journey ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Apologies for the delay of this story. I had some personal issues that sapped my motivation to write. Chpt 7 is well underway and should be out soon.**

 **Stormfly2468: My answer to your review is that not all thing have been revealed as to the summary mentioned 12 year old. He maybe Connor. He maybe someone I have not introduced. I'm a fan of plot twists so keep reading and find out what's in store.**

* * *

The convoy had a few obstacles to overcome on the chosen route but it was nothing that inhibited the journey. Claire, K-Mart, Alice were riding in the hummer leading the convoy. Claire was driving, Alice was riding shotgun, and K-Mart was dozing in the back seat.

"So what do you think of Connor?" Claire asked.

"Difficult to say." Alice replied, "He can handle himself in a fight but there's something about him that bugs me"

"Do you think he's a threat?"

"Not exactly, I'm sure if he wanted to hurt anyone here he would have let the infected do it in Vegas. But there is a hell of a lot more to him than we know."

"I think he's cute" Came a voice from the back seat.

Both Claire and Alice chuckled and replied in unison, "what!?"

K-Mart sat up in her seat, "What? I think he's cute."

"I though you were with Mikey" Alice said.

"I am but the doesn't mean I can't look at the menu just because I've ordered" K said with a smile, "and besides I wouldn't want to step on your toes for him"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Claire inquired.

"You didn't notice? Alice was sending Connor 'come and get me eyes' all night last night"

"I was not!" Alice barked in her defense.

"Don't worry Alice, he was giving them to you too," K-Mart said through a laugh. Claire was also laughing.

"Are you interested in him?" Claire said.

"NO!" Alice said too quickly to be convincing. A silence soon filled the car.

"Why did you follow him then?" K-Mart said, keeping the interrogation going.

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious." Alice snapped.

"Ok jeez," K-Mart said sheepishly. Alice started to feel bad in the silence that followed. She didn't like snapping at someone as sweet and innocent as K-Mart.

"You could always just go in for the sex" K-Mart said jokingly. She and Claire erupted into a fit of laughter.

"To hell with both of you" Alice said while turning to hide her blush. _I guess she's no that sweet and innocent!_ she thought.

"God damn I could use a cigarette." Claire groaned. She keyed her radio, "Carlos you pick up any smokes?"

"Negative" Carlos replied. Unknown to everyone Carlos was actually lighting up a joint he had found in the truck.

"Chase?"

"That's a big no"

"Mikey"

"I got nothing boss"

"Damn" Claire said tossing the radio on the dash.

"I got your back Claire," came Connor's voice on the radio. Claire looked in her side mirror and saw Connor racing up from behind the convoy. He quickly ran parallel with the Hummer. He dug around in one of his gas tank saddle bags. What he retrieved seemed like a gift from God himself; a complete carton of cigarettes.

"Here!" Connor yelled. He inched the bike right next to the Hummer and passed the carton through a slot in in the window's armor.

"How did you get behind the convoy?" Claire called.

"Detour. I checked out side road and it popped out about a half a mile back" Connor then pointed at the carton, "Looks like it was worth it". He then gunned the bike rushing to retake his place at the head of the convoy.

"You know you're sharing those right?" Chase said over the radio.

"Share what?" Claire responded putting a cigarette in her mouth. She then turned to Alice "I gotta admit, your boyfriend sure knows how to earn his keep," Claire said lighting her cigarette. Alice responded by giving a punch to her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was surprisingly comfortable. The convoy rested at a small RV campground. The heat had subsided and the breeze was relieving.

Connor had found a small plot to set up his camp. His vest was hanging from the handle bars on his bike. He had a fire burning and was chowing down a can of beef stew for his dinner. His spoon was scraping the bottom of the can when he sensed someone approaching. He looked up to see Carlos approaching.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" Connor replied.

"I'm just checking in on everyone, Everything good here?"

"Just finishing off some stew that I think was canned in the 50s" Connor jested.

Carlos laughed, "Why don't you come join us instead of being cooped up by yourself?"

Connor thought for a quick second and shrugged, "why not." He hopped to his feet tossing the empty can into the fire and followed Carlos over.

The group leaders were seated around a big fire relaxing the day away. Mikey and K-Mart were next to each other Chase was to their right Alice on their left. There was a space between her and Claire that Connor assumed was where Carlos had been sitting.

"Welcome to the party" Mikey said as Connor took a seat next to Chase. He leaned up against an oil drum letting the tension in his muscles ease away.

"Care for something to put hair on your chest?" Chase said extending a flask to him

Connor accepted the flask. He sniffed it and looked on it with mild skepticism. He brought it to his lips and took a swig. When the liquid hit the back of his throat he erupted into a dry hollow cough.

"God almighty! Is that battery acid!?" he said in a hoarse voice. Everyone started laughing.

"Chase's little still has some issues to work out. The grog tastes horrible but it keeps the cold out" Carlos said.

"Thanks for the warning." Connor said. He very willingly returned the flask to Chase.

Claire spoke next, "Connor, there's something we've all been wondering about you."

"What would that be?"

"Where did you learn to fight the way you do?" Carlos asked.

"Oh hell, it's nothing overly complex or special. I was just raised to fight." Connor said. When he noticed nobody was moving to fill the silence he concluded the answer wasn't exactly what they wanted to know so he went into more detail.

"My dad was an executive with a private military company. Ever since birth I was raised to be a soldier. As fate would have it I got very good at it. When I got old enough I was enlisted into the company where was a specialist in the R&D department."

"What did you do there?" Mikey asked.

"I got to be the frontrunner for field testing the state-of-the-art toys. It wasn't always as fun as it sounds but it sure had its moments. What about you guys? What did you all do before all of this?"

"I was a truck driver" Chase said.

"Freshman college student, electrical engineering" Mikey said next.

K-Mart went next, "I was finishing up high school"

"I was working jumping between jobs when this all happened." Claire said.

"What about you two?" Connor gestured to Carlos and Alice having noticed their silence.

Carlos answered first, "We both worked for the pharmaceutical company that started all of this," he said gesturing to the world around them. Connor raised his eye brow in question.

Alice answered, "The company Umbrella created what is called the T-Virus. I was chief of security at the underground facility where they were developing it. I tried to blow the whistle on it but I was too late and it broke out. Did you ever hear of the Raccoon City incident?"

"Yeah the nuclear power plant failed and destroyed the city."

"Not the real story. The virus infected and overran the city in a matter of hours turning everyone into zombies like what are around now. Umbrella tried to contain and sterilize it by detonating a nuclear missile in the city. As you can see it didn't work. And the rest is history."

Silence surrounded the group. None of them ever heard the story before. Most of them just assumed it had been a random act of nature that brought the human race to its knees.

"What did you do with Umbrella Carlos?" Chase asked.

"I was a part of one of Umbrella's security teams. I and my team were dispatched to assist in containment and evacuation. When that failed we were deemed expendable and left to die in the city. I met up with Alice and a few other survivors and we managed to escape the city before nuke was detonated."

"…and the rest is history." Alice said subtly ending the conversation.

The group continued to have conversations until the late hour started taking a toll on them Slowly each person retired to their vehicle or tent to sleep. Eventually it was just Alice and Connor remaining. Connor sat quietly gazing into the fire watching the flames dance back and forth. He could sense Alice's eyes boring into him with as much intensity as the fire before him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked while still focusing on the fire.

"I'm still trying to figure you out." Alice replied, "You're a difficult person to read."

"I'm an open book ask anything you want."

"What are you doing here" Alice asked

Connor gave her a puzzled look, "of all the things you could ask that's it?"

"I mean you can handle yourself better than most. You have a fully stocked bike. You obviously don't need to be here so I'm asking what is it you're doing here."

"I guess loners like you and I can sniff each other out easily huh?" Connor asked rhetorically, "I guess I'm tired of living day to day without being alive. Before this I didn't mind solitude. But now that the dead aren't dead I don't feel like being alone is being alive anymore… But something tells me you know better than most what I mean."

Alice, as a matter of fact did know what Connor meant. She found comfort in being alone. For a long time, she kept everyone at arms-reach.

"So why are you here?" Connor said

Alice felt uneasy at the question. She started to rise and leave the fire.

"You know you don't have to be afraid to let someone in." Connor said.

Something in his voice disarmed and calmed her. All of the sudden she felt open. She took a seat again.

"Umbrella did something to me. I am the only person to successfully bond to the T-Virus. Anyone else exposed turns into a zombie. That makes me valuable to them. They took me captive after Raccoon. I escaped from Umbrella with Carlos' help but… Umbrella was tracking me and I couldn't afford to stick around anyone. So I disappeared. As the world died around me it became easier and easier to slip away. I only came out of hiding because the group was getting attacked by a horde of infected crows. I was the only one who could help."

"So, why stay if you're afraid of Umbrella?"

"I don't know. I guess it's useless to be afraid. The likelihood Umbrella is still looking for me seems farfetched."

"So are you gonna be here for the long haul to Alaska then?"

Alice smiled, "I guess so. Besides," She stood up, "I still gotta keep an I on you"

"You can keep those beautiful eyes on me all you want" Connor flirted.

Alice was grateful the night concealed her features because she could tell she was blushing. It wasn't normal for her to having someone flirt with her. As she walked to her bed roll she had to admit she enjoyed it. Connor was a bit younger than her but he was attractive to say the least. But there was something else about him that both excited her and scared her, she seemed be starting to enjoy being around him. It was as if desire was now a part of her again. Almost like something that was dead in her was now awakened by Connor. She wasn't sure what to do with this so she just chose to bury it to deal with it later. Unfortunately, her restless sleep was racked with thoughts of him.


	8. Chapter 8

The convoy had been rolling along without difficulty since they had started that morning. The afternoon sun was blazing hot and heat waves danced over the miles and miles of asphalt. In order to conserve fuel, vehicles were banned from using A/C. Therefore, most people had chosen to slip away into sleep to escape the heat.

Claire had turned over the wheel to Alice an hour ago and was now fast asleep against the passenger window. Alice looked ahead down the road. Connor was riding just ahead of the convoy keeping a steady pace. Carlos was right behind her in the deuce. Followed by the ambulance, the radio van, and Chase bringing up the rear in the tanker.

Mikey had started broadcasting some tunes on an FM frequency to the convoy to help the time pass but it didn't work for Alice. While Alice liked the guy she quickly learned he was a terrible DJ. So she chose to turn the radio off and let the others sleep. She was left to her own thoughts.

Her mind plagued her with thoughts of Connor. She was very weary of him and still in doubt as to whether or not he could be trusted but there was also another part to her thoughts. She was starting to feel attracted to him. She wasn't sure if it was necessarily romantic, but there was something about him that was alluring to her. Almost hypnotic even. She didn't like it. She had always been in control of herself and this particular subject was not something she wanted to lose control over. Not in this world. Not her.

A high pitch whistle to the right caught Alice's attention. As if in slow motion Alice witnessed a small anti-tank missile streak toward Connor. The rocket connected with the road directly in front of him. With a thunderous explosion, it detonated into the road. The best Alice could see was Connor dumping the bike and go rolling.

Alice immediately slammed on the breaks. Claire and K-Mart slammed forward and were jolted awake. A second explosion was heard behind them. Bullets immediately started to pepper the right side of the convoy as it came to a stop.

"Contact right side," Alice yelled into the radio, "Everybody out of the vehicles!"

Alice, Claire, and K-Mart tumbled out of the Hummer and readied their weapons for a fight. Connor regained his feet and sprinted behind the Hummer, bullets tracing at his feet.

"Sonofabitch!" He cursed.

Alice looked down the line. Everyone was taking cover behind the vehicles. Some had been wounded. Others she could see sat limp and bloody in their seats. Claire crouched and moved slowly to peak through the window to see the threat. Bullets shattered the window and she quickly ducked back down.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

Connor pulled a mirror from his pocket and held it past the front of the Hummer. At the angle, he could view the ridge and assess the numbers they were up against.

"What do you see?" Alice asked

"I count about fifteen muzzle flashes. Several heavy weapons. And…" Connor was interrupted when a bullet shattered the mirror, "… and a sniper."

Connor kneeled behind the engine block. He sprang up and fired into the ridgeline and sunk back behind cover. Others proceeded to do the same as he repeated the action.

The people of the convoy fired sporadic and wild shots into the ridgeline. No one could tell if anyone was hitting anything. Anyone who stayed outside of cover too long soon found themselves on the receiving end of a sniper's bullet.

"Fuck!" Claire said, "We're fish in a barrel!"

Connor slapped a fresh magazine into his rifle and smiled at Claire, "Just think it can't get worse."

As if Fate had a sense of humor, worse showed up. Two jet black Super Stallion helicopters buzzed over them. Slung under each of them was a steel storage container. They circled around and oriented themselves, one in front of the convoy the other at the rear. The containers were released and slammed into the ground with a resounding clang. The helicopters then disappeared behind the ridgeline. The doors on each of the containers blew open and figures started sprinting out of the containers

"Infected!" Someone yelled from down the line.

Everyone looked at the horror that was coming for them. Dozens upon dozens of infected were sprinting at the convoy from the containers. Bullets flew wildly as people tried to fight of the infected and the shooters on the ridge.

Connor focused on the infected attacking at the front. He was doing well at keeping them back but the rear was starting to founder. Infected were breaking through and anyone who fled were quickly picked off by the shooters.

"We can't fight both the shooters and the infected." Carlos yelled.

Connor answered, "I can handle the shooters everyone else focus on the infected,"

"How will you do that?" Alice questioned.

"I just need to get up in those rocks. If everyone can give me covering fire, I can get up there without getting shot."

Claire fired a few round and retuned to cover. With each passing second the infected were getting closer. The choice was clear

"Ok, get ready." She said. She then keyed her radio to everyone, "Listen up, when I give the signal everyone focus your fire into the ridge."

Claire didn't wait for any reply. She looked to Connor to see if he was ready. He had gotten into a low crouch so he could start running as quick as possible.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"COVERING FIRE!"

At that everyone with a gun started spraying the rocky hills where the gunshots were coming from. Connor sprinted up from the Hummer and zig-zagged and disappeared into the rock formation. Alice noticed a dozen infected follow him into the rocks but they were going to have to be his problem, there were more to deal with out here.

The guns of the convoy quickly went silent as they ran out of bullets and needed to reload. Everyone ducked behind their vehicles as the attackers returned fire again. Everyone now focused on the hordes charging at them.

The infected had now broken through their line and things were had turned into hand to hand fighting. Chace had started climbing up the tanker to avoid the infected. More flooded down the line attacking anyone they saw. Several survivors fell to the overwhelming numbers.

As more people fled for the infected, several survivors noticed that the gunfire from the ridge had become significantly more random and sporadic. Many seized the opportunity to move from positions of disadvantage.

The horde reached the comm van. Mikey fired his pistol as he retreated. Unfortunately for him, he got tripped up under his feet and fell to the ground. The infected quickly converged on him and swarmed him. Bright red blood sprayed from the pile of bodies.

"Mikey!" K-Mart cried

Claire abandoned her cover and advanced on the mob. Wildly firing off bullet after bullet from her pistol. When the slide locked back she dropped it. On instinct, she reached into the nearest vehicle and retrieved a 30-30 lever gun. Again, she fired into the mob. She let out a fierce but pained battle cry.

Then the worst thing happened. A rocket flew from the ridgeline. Alice, saw it fly in slow motion. Its path led straight into the gas tanker. Before she could yell a warning, it detonated against the metal side. The resulting explosion slammed her to the ground. The fireball was so intense it felt like Alice was literally being cooked to death.

When the heat and flame subsided Alice slowly regained herself. She sat up and analyzed the situation. The explosion had wiped out the majority of infected. The remaining ones were charred husks trying to drag themselves toward the survivors.

Claire stood up from where she had landed. She looked at the utter destruction around. The world had fallen silent, not even gun shots sounded from the ridge. It was just a world of death. As her mind cleared the reality around her became a nightmare. Chase had no doubt died in the explosion. The radio truck had been destroyed. The ambulance wasn't much; the back quarter of it was on fire and starting to spread. A lot of the group laid dead. Alice saw K-Mart go running by toward a prone Claire. She had some minor burns but was alive. Alice started looking for Carlos but he was nowhere to be found. She ran to the deuce.

"Carlos!" She yelled.

 _Clang!_

She turned to see a hand banging an empty pistol from under the deuce. Carlos had crawled under there when the tanker blew. Alice reached under the truck and took Carlos' hand. She pulled and he slid out from under the truck. Carlos groaned in pain. Alice saw his shirt was soaked red.

"Carlos." She said with worry. She kneeled and lifted his shirt. There was a bullet hole in his belly. Blood oozed from it at an alarming rate. Alice pulled off her neck wrap and pressed it to the wound.

"Hold this." She commanded Carlos.

She then leapt into the deuce and started rummaging for the trauma kit. She quickly found it and jumped back out. Carlos had dragged his way so he was resting against the back wheels of the deuce.

Alice kneeled down next to him and opened the kit. She pulled out a set of trauma sheers and went to work. She cut his gear and shirt away exposing the wound for assessment. It was not good. The bullet had punched through the upper right part of his abdomen where his liver was. Alice reached around Carlos feeling if there was and exit wound. When she couldn't find one she concluded the bullet was still in him. She pulled out some QuikClot and a large bandage. She tore the package open with her teeth and poured the clotting agent into the wound. Carlos hissed in pain.

"Hang on Carlos" Alice said

Carlos spit a glob of blood. "Come on Alice you know I ain't coming outta this," He replied.

"Don't talk like that." Alice said with a bit of panic bleeding through. She kept putting gauze into his wound but blood continued to flood through.

"He's back!" Someone yelled.

Alice picked up a compression bandage and pressed it to Carlos' chest. "Hold this I'll be right back."

Alice stood and jogged her way up to the front of the convoy. Connor came back over the ridgeline, red stained knife in one hand and dragging a body in the other. A fowl expression ran deep across his face. He was completely covered head to toe in blood. When he reached the asphalt road he dropped the body in front of the surviving leaders.

Alice and Claire looked at it. His face had been beaten beyond recognition. He was dressed in all black and heavily equipped. But the thing that truly caught Alice's attention was the patch on his sleeve. It was a red and white octagon.

"Umbrella," Alice breathed, "Umbrella is responsible for this."

"There are about a dozen more back on the ridge. The infected that followed me in helped in thinning the heard. Unfortunately, it seemed several of the shooters escaped in the helo"

"It won't be long until they get back with reinforcements." Claire said coldly, "We need to get moving fast. Everyone load up!"

The circle broke and scattered to round survivors and load up in the remaining vehicles. Alice sprinted back to Carlos. When she got to him he was slumped against the tire with his eyes closed.

"Carlos?" Alice shook him but he remained limp. Again, she shook him but his head just slumped forward. Alice felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She stuck her fingers into his neck in search of a pulse but there was none to be found. She looked down trying to will her emotions back down. But they wouldn't obey. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently cried for her friend. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked to see Connor crouched next to her.

"There's nothing you can do for him," He said, "We have to go now."

He hooked under her arm and lifted her to her feet. He opened the driver door and ushered Alice up into the seat. She climbed in and started up the engine. They left in haste not even having the time to even tend to the dead.


	9. Chapter 9

The mood around the group had vastly changed in the past hours. The sorrow and sadness surrounded each person. People cried over lost friends and loved ones

The survivors managed to find a secluded building to store the vehicles and regroup. Connor and Claire organized what few people they could into sentry positions to keep watch. From what, no one knew. Was Umbrella going to attack them again? Would they unleash more undead on them?

The fear hung in the atmosphere and it plagued everyone. Claire could feel the tension and knew these people rested on a razor's edge. They had suffered a major blow and their hope was fading.

Alice had circled around checking wounded and tending to survivors. She finally made her way back to Claire to hopefully workout what they were going to do come morning. Claire had set up in a corner office on the main level. Claire and K-Mart were pulling maps and assessing what they had lost.

"Where's Connor?" Alice asked.

"I saw him head to a bathroom upstairs." K-Mart answered.

"I'll get him, he needs to be here for this."

Alice left the room and proceeded to take the stairway up to the second level. Saw a faint light coming from a cracked door down the hall way. As she neared she heard Connor cough a bit.

Alice cracked the door and saw Connor standing with his back to the door in front of the mirror. He was clothed only in his pants and boots. His chest and arms were stained with dry blood. While everyone was curious as to what happened on the ridge they dared not bring up the topic. Everyone had seen the mangled body Connor had drug back. The imagination tended to fill in the holes of people's thoughts.

Alice watched as Connor took a canteen and rag and whipped the red grime from his body. She did not know why she paused. She simply stood and watched. Admiring him. He had a fair collection of scars and burns. Whatever his past was Alice knew he had painful moments.

When he had cleaned himself off he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. Black veins snaked across his chest up toward his neck. Connor slid his fingers over the markings. His face was one of concern then of resignation. He dropped his hand and shook his head. He retrieved a black shirt from his pile of clothes.

When pulled it on Alice felt her heart sink with horror. On the collar was embroidered the infamous symbol of Umbrella. It couldn't be. How did she become so blind? She had let the enemy right in and the group had paid the price. Then she filled with rage. She kicked in the door.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" She shouted.

She pulled her 1911. Connor closed the distance and knocked it from her hand. Alice then planted a punch in his kidney. Connor winced at the strike. He stepped back as Alice proceeded with a barrage of punches. Conner expertly dodged and deflected each one. She through a devastating haymaker. Conner parried the strike and side-stepped drawing Alice off balance. Conner seized the moment to move behind her.

Alice spun and threw a punch straight at the bridge of Connor's nose but something happened that Alice could have never seen coming. Her fist was stopped midair by some unseen force. She pressed against it and it was like an invisible hand was pushing back. Alice pressed harder. She then met Connor's eyes. He looked at her with intensity but not any anger. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. Alice saw the rim of Connor's iris start to glow red.

"Hey!"

Connor looked to see K-Mart and the butt of a rifle connect with his face. The world went black. Alice and K-Mart stood over the knocked-out Connor.

"What the hell was going on?" K-Mart blurted.

* * *

Connor felt his head throbbing. Whoever knocked him out was far from gentle about it. He was tied to an incredibly uncomfortable chair. His senses suggested that there were other people in the room with him but he was too out of it to see who it was.

"Rise and shine asshole," Claire said as she dumped some water over his head. The water was cold and snapped Connor to awareness. Alice, Claire, and K-Mart stood before him, each glaring down at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice asked angrily.

"You're gonna have to narrow that down a little bit" Connor said. This was quickly answer by a punch in the jaw.

"Who are you?" She said again, "Why did Umbrella attack us if you already infiltrated

"You're not going to believe my answers anyway." _Wham_ another punch connected with his face. "Haha! You can do that all night it won't change the fact you got the wrong impression of me."

"You're an Umbrella spy!"

"No, I'm not!" Connor yelled

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WEARING THEIR UNIFORM!?" Alice shouted back

"I'm an unwilling participant in one of Umbrella's experiments."

"What makes you think we would take you at your word."

"Because you and I are more connected than you think Alice. You're not the only one with unique genes."

Alice pulled a chair over and sat in front of Connor "Ok, start talking."

"Do you want the short and sweet or the long and detailed?" Connor asked. When he was met with silence he said, "Long and detailed then."

 **Ok y'all things are about to get tense and a lot of questions are about to be answered.**


End file.
